


In which Eliot was once a retrieval specialist for a Time Lord

by beggar_always



Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh-uh,” Eliot said before the Doctor could draw him into any new scheme for adventure. “I did my year of service, remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Eliot was once a retrieval specialist for a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For hollymac_79's request for a Leverage/Doctor Who crossover.

For three months in the middle of 2002, no one in the world could have found one Eliot Spencer. Sure, he’d always been tricky to track down, but there had always been a select few who could at least guess at his last known location.

Eliot Spencer disappeared from a café in Prague in June and no one saw nor heard from him until he showed up, rather loudly, in the middle of a riot in India in September.

Eliot didn’t really have any friends who cared enough to ask where he’d been, but he wouldn’t have told them, anyway. _They_ wouldn’t have believed him.

\---

It was that somewhat quiet time in-between jobs, when Parker and Sophie disappeared to look at shiny things while Nate disappeared into a bottle and Hardison spent days on end in front of his computers, alternately looking for a new job and playing one of his many, _many_ , video games. Eliot was sitting in Nate’s living room, watching a hockey game with the volume down low so he could keep track of the muttered curses coming through the open door to Hardison’s apartment. Just a lazy afternoon in what little downtime he got.

Eliot groaned out loud when the air was suddenly filled with an all too familiar whir. He stood from the couch just as the blue box materialized behind it. The door swung open and an annoyingly familiar face grinned at him.

“Eliot!” the Doctor said happily.

“Uh-uh,” Eliot said before the Doctor could draw him into any new scheme for adventure. “I did my year of service, remember?”

“Of course I remember! Actually, I was on my way to Perseus VIII for high tea with the harem of King Ignatius the Short. Lovely people, they do brilliant work with custard.” Eliot gave the Doctor his best unimpressed look. “Right...well the TARDIS has a bit of a space bug.” The Doctor brushed distractedly at the edge of the door. “She’s been poppin’ round all over the place!” The Doctor focused his attention back on Eliot. “You’re welcome to join me for tea...”

“Last time I joined you for tea I ended up in a Chula prison with a Hoix as a cellmate...”

“Made a friend, didn’t you?” Eliot fought the urge to roll his eyes and glared instead. “Right then; I’d best be off. It’s high treason to be late to anything on Perseus VIII.” The Doctor gave a cheery wave and disappeared inside the TARDIS. A moment later, the TARDIS moved on to its next destination.

Just as Eliot was settling back into the couch, a bleary-eyed hacker shuffled into the room. Hardison gave the TV a long look before he glanced at Eliot and then back at the TV. He did this a couple more times before Eliot finally demanded, “Man, _what_!?”

“Nothing,” Hardison said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “Just thought I heard someone watching _Doctor Who_ without me.”

Eliot smirked to himself as Hardison shuffled back out of the room.

/end


End file.
